The Enemy
by nightmare898
Summary: Justin is a TNA wrestler who for years has had great matches in the X-Division. He is a two time X-Division chamapion and is about to make it three. What happens though when he meets a certain Diva from the other company. Could he lose his spot for being with the Enemy.


**Hello all FanFiction Readers and writers that have clicked on this story thank you for reading. Now as some of you know I currently run a story called impact VS Agression and working on a completely OC wrestling company called Nation of Violence Wrestling. Well I'm stuck with I Vs A and NOV wrestling I don't have enough OC yet.(Currently working on creating some characters of my own.) So I decided to write a different kind of Story for once that I don't see much which is to see a pairing between companies. So I wanted to try my luck and see if I am any good at it. Plus I'm kinda bored. So please enjoy my Story.**

**Disclaimer= I do not own TNA WWE or the respective characters portrayed except for my OC.**

**Justin's POV**

The night was the same as any other. I walked in to the las Vegas arena a little irritated. It had been a month since I had been In ring due to an injury I had suffered the week before Slammiversary. Well that took me out of the X-title match and I was stuck with nothing. So as if that wasn't a big enough slap in the face earlier today I went to Hogan and asked about getting into the X-division championship match next week at Destination X. He told me that I didn't earn it yet and that I was going to have to prove myself. He acts like he's earned everything in this business. I don't seem to remember him earning the WCW World Heavyweight Title. I was never a fan of Hogan though so getting irritated by him was nothing unusual. As a kid I always said he was a fake ,but all the other Kids were all about Hulkamania. Personally I thought he was just some Egomaniac who ruined wrestling. So anyways aside form my hatred of Hogan. I had went to Dixie Carter and got a match booked for next week which I planned to announce later tonight.

While I walked through the halls I could see several of the roster just sitting around getting ready for the show. After sitting my stuff down in the locker Room I headed into catering and was just about to get something to eat when I was approached by the BroMans and Tara. "Well if it isn't the Bromance." I said dreading this conversation that was probably going to be the stupidest conversation of my life. "Bromans." Robbie corrected. "Whatever now what do you idiots want." I said "There is something that I think you will be interested in ,but you need to come with us first." Said Jesse. "Fine whatever." I followed the three to some corner of the arena. When we walked up I knew that I had just got dragged into more stupidity than I really wanted. There were Tv's with the Impact wrestling Logo and a microphone. I was quickly dragged in front and the camera rolled before I could move out of the way. "Welcome to another edition of the list I'm Robbie E. here with the 2 time X-division champion Justin Saulter. Now Justin I know you've been trying to get on this list for sometime and all you have to do is answer one of three questions and you get to roll with Robbie E." Robbie said to open the show. "Fine what's your first question." I said just wanting to get this over with. "Ok First question we both know about the Historic matches between you and I…." "What Histroric matches?" "You know Brooklyn new york 2012 You and me we fought a whole five minutes." "Oh that match." I replied having no idea what he was talking about. "Now on a scale of 1 to 10 how much of a challenge is Robbie E." He said in his arrogant manner. "Are you kidding your so little a challenge you didn't even make the scale." I said laughing "What! you know what next question. So here in Impact wrestling you have fought most of the Talent here including the man who next week will challenge for the world title Chris Sabin. So I've got to know who do you think would stand the better chance against Bully Ray Chris Sabin or Robbie E.?" He asked "I would pick Chris Sabin over you if he was handcuffed." "Bro you can't be serious. Forget it question 3. Now in Impact Wrestling it is well known that you have a high octane offense and it sometimes leads to injuries like the one you recently suffered. We all know I would nver have that problem because I am always healing like crazy. So …" He said before I interrupted. " Wait forget it I don't want to hear the last question. I have bigger problems and quite frankly I don't like you." I said before walking away.

It had been hours since the incident with Robbie E. and I was ready for what I had planned. I watched as Kazarian Rolled up Daniels winning the match. Aries looked pissed before finally grabbing the microphone. "I just keep getting screwed by the system." He Said. " Last week I was screwed out of the world heavyweight Title shot and then tonight I get screwed out of a chance to win 25 points. I am sick of this system. Hogan come out here and give me what I deserve by making the match next week triple threat match." He said. "That was my queue. "I'm waiting" He yelled as I walked to the entrance ramp. The sound guy immediately hit my music an I went to face Aries. Nightmare just played in the Arena as Aries looked shocked while I made my way to the ring. I grabbed the Mic. "Would you do me a favor and shut Up. Do you honestly think you're the only one that got screwed. Due to Injury I had no chance of getting a title shot next week. Then when I asked about getting a spot in the X-Division Title match next week I was informed that I hadn't earned it. So a little Birdie told me that you've been complaining for a week about your loss of the x-division title. So I went above Hogan and got a match made for next week. It's going to be you and I in a ladder match with the winner guaranteed a shot at the X-division title." I said before Aries began speaking. "Fine I don't care I am the greatest man that ever lived and I will beat you." "Good for you ,but I shouldn't have to much trouble beating a guy who once said he was from Tvland." Aries looked Shocked that I would mention that. "Your no different than Austin Starr all that's missing is the stupid hair. See you in Louisville." I said before Dropping the Mic and walking up the ramp.

**AJ's POV**

I sat in my hotel room watching the other show. I had a match for a houseshow earlier in the night against Layla ,but had made it back with an hour of TNA Impact left. It was no secret that stars from each company watched the other show and I was no exception. I watched a great Tag Team match between Booby Roode and Kazarian VS Daniels and Austin Aries. After they had been beat Aries began to cut a promo demanding a title opportunity next week. Just when I was expecting Hogan to come out and tell him to shut up. Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold began playing. Out walked this guy he was about 5'8 and had Jet Black hair. He pretty much told him to shut up before challenging him to a ladder match next week. I thought it was awesome I didn't know much about him I just knew that he had a very insane moveset and I thought he and Aries would be a good match. I continued watching the show after the segment and saw a awesome Knockouts ladder match between Taryn Terrell and Gail Kim. Then the show ended with Sabin confirming he would be cashing in for a world title match. Afterwards I turned off the TV and began thinking of my own match this Sunday at Money in the Bank. I knew that I needed to keep the Title and keep moving as the Divas Champion ,but it would be tough. Kaitlyn was quite formidable and I knew that I didn't have a walkover match. I stayed deep in thought when my phone went off showing that I had an email. I checked it finding out it was from a wrestling promotion in Richmond. They were running a PPV event where all the proceeds went to some kind of Charity. They had managed to get several stars from both TNA and WWE and were running a crossover event. They wanted to get me there to fight Mickie James. I would need to think about it. I finally decided it was late and I was tired so I cut the lights out and walked into the bedroom. I laid down and drifted into sleep.

**Well this is my first real try at writing one of these stories so I know I probably made plenty of mistakes. I will try and update very soon and hopefully it will be received. The next chapter will be money in the Bank and this time Justin will be watching. Thank you for reading and please enjoy your day. Hail Sabin**


End file.
